Treasure
by Lola West
Summary: Julia Bell thought her life was going nowhere… until Captain Jack Sparrow showed up. Now the two along with the Black Pearl are off on an adventure for treasure beyond all their dreams. But will Jack and Julia find treasure isn't all they want?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One: An Introduction of sorts.**

Captain Jack Sparrow starred out at the vast Caribbean water in front of him.

"Gibbs!" he bellowed.

"Aye Captain?" the first mate asked as he walked up to the helm to meet his captain.

"Tell the crew we're heading for Tortuga."

Gibbs nodded and began to walk away when Jack continued on.

"Oh and Gibbs," Sparrow slurred.

"Yes Captain?" the first mate said as he turned and paused.

"Take the helm for now. I be needin' a bit of rum meself."

"Aye Captain," said Gibbs laughing at his Captains retreating back. "Aye."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Meanwhile, two days away in Tortuga Julia Bell scowled at her employer, an old, balding, fat, sweaty man by the name of George Benson. Benson had just finished commanding Julia to mop the floor of the East Inn again and you can be sure Julia was none too happy about it.

"And don't be thinkin' ye can half ass any of it missy! I'm not stupid!"

"Sure you're not." Julia said to herself with a slight smirk.

"I'll be watching ya!" yelled Benson as he walked away.

"Blah blah blah!" mumbled Julia as her retort. She once again began to scrub the floor of the East Inn. At one point in time the East Inn had most likely been a reputable place, but then this was Tortuga after all. Currently the East Inn was inhabited by the likes of habitual drunks, whores, thieves, and pirates (thoughyou could most likely classify the last two groups as the same).

Julia worked at the East Inn as a barmaid and general slave to any flight of fancy that might pop into old decaying Bensons head.

"That sodding ass..." Julia muttered as she scrubbed an overly caked with dirt spot on the East Inn floor.

"That's all right darling," her mind cooed, "You'll be out of here in no time." Julia desperately wanted to believe her mind but at this point, things in her life weren't exactly heading towards levity; Julia had already been stuck in Tortuga for a year because of the damn debt her family owed Benson (luckily she was the only surviving member of the Bell clan able to pay off that debt).

"And when ye be done with da floor the kitchen be needin' some elbow grease Julia!" Benson yelled from his office in the back of the East Inn.

Julia sighed in response, throwing her disgustingly dirty rag back into the murky water pall that sat next to her and then once again proceeded to scrub the floor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

"Tortuga! Jack yelled.

The crew of the Black Pearl rose up a cheer as their Captain addressed them.

"You have three days gentlemen, I suggest," Jack drawled, "that you make the bloody most of it!"

The crew cheered again.

"Drink, bed a few women," the cheer again cheered, "Be merry! But stay the bleezes outta trouble or it be your back when the Pearl sets off again!"

The crew went silent, shuffling from foot to foot waiting for their Captains next move. Jack Sparrow smirked while jumping down off of the crate he'd been preaching on, and sauntered off the Black Pearl.

"Three days gents! Make the most of it!" Sparrow shouted over his shoulder to the crew who then sprang to action and eagerly began a mass exodus off of the Black Pearl.

Jack smiled to himself as he stopped to observe the action around him. Tortuga was alive, bustling with energy, ready as always for action. Scantily clad women walked past Jack giving him the eye, a few times heads nodded towards the infamous pirate captain. The smell of dirt and rum punctuated the air.

"Ahh Tortuga." He breathed in deeply. "Ye've really just got to luv the place." Jack smiled again and continued forward on his foray, glancing around ever so often.

He looked up to see quite a large number of people entering a building that was really no different than any of the others in Tortuga, but seemed to hold mass appeal.

"The East Inn. That's not familiar." Jack said softly as he looked at it with an acquisitive eye.

"Oh well. There's bound to be rum anyway! What the hell." He said and walked in.


	2. Dealings and Shillings

**Chapter Two: Dealings & Shillings.**

Julia sighed as she sat in the Inn's back room while the resident whores mulled around. Her shift was due to start any minute now.

"Bell get yer arse out here!" hollered Benson.

"Damn it." Julia sighed.

"Better get out there miss," Greta one of the said whores noted. "He's been steaming mad the whole night, you'll not be wantin' to make it worse."

"He's always mad." Julia replied as she tied an apron around her waist.

"Yer just lucky he doesn't whip yer arse good for that mouth Julia Bell!" Betty, another whore remarked with a laugh.

"With him its always the same. Nothing I do matters. Later ladies." Julia replied with one last glance in mirror above a small table before walking out to the bar area.

"Good luck!" Yelled Greta as Julia entered the bar.

"I'll need it." Julia thought as she looked at Benson's angry face.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Captain Jack Sparrow took a sip of his rum and grimaced.

"Bloody fool is tryin' to rip me off, me!" Thought Jack with a sneer towards the fat form of Benson.

Jack took another sip of the rum and again frowned.

"No ye haven't improved have ye?" said Jack as he pushed the watered down rum away.

"Bell get yer arse out here!" Benson hollered at the back room.

Jack waited to see who ever the poor fellow Benson was yelling for. As Jack looked at Benson he thought, "Workin' for that creature has got to be hell."

"What in the kings name took ye so long girl! I have a mind to fire ye and arrange payment of me debt other ways!" Benson said angrily as Julia emerged from the back room.

Jack Sparrow sat further up. A girl. This Bell fellow was a girl. "Very interesting." Jack said as he watched the duo yell at each other.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Julia replied with a thinly veiled voice full of spite.

"A pretty girl." Jack's mind chimed.

"Ye are one lucky bitch." Benson muttered.

"And why is that?" asked Julia her resolve breaking.

"I could sell ye right now to any man of me choosing but I don't. Ye should be thankin' me for me gratitude."

"Go ahead. Make my day." Sneered Julia.

This girl definitely intrigued Captain Jack Sparrow. Fire was what she reminded him of.

"Ye be askin' for it girl." Benson warned with a growl, a finger in Julia's face.

"Like I said, " Julia replied haughtily chin in the air, " make my day."

"Well ye just sold yerself to the highest bidder not that I'll even get that much for ye anyway!" Benson yelled red in the face.

"Sod off. Ye don't own me!" Julia said as she hit Benson on the chest.

"Really? I don't? News to me ears Julia. Far as I know, yer whore of a mother and drunk of a father owed me and since their dead ye owe me!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Julia responded her demeanor completely changing to one of a very angry girl.

"That's not true and you know it!" Said Benson mimicking Julia. "Who do ye think ye are girl? The bloody queen of England! Ye act like yer above me but yer not. I own ye Julia and now I'm selling ye!"

"But-"

"Shut up wench!" Said Benson cutting Julia off and slapping her across the cheek.

"One hundred shillings." Jack said in a low and serious voice his eyes slowly rising to meet Julia's and Benson's.

"Did I just say that?" Thought Jack but was brought back to reality by Julia's gasp and Benson laugh.

"Ye don't have one hundred shillings!" Benson said with a laugh.

"'Fraid I do mate." replied Jack as he dumped one hundred shillings onto the bar in front of him.

Julia swallowed awestruck. "Who pays one hundred shillings for a whore?" her mind wondered.

"Though I am not a whore." She muttered out loud.

Benson laughed nervously. "For a night?"

"No. I'd say that's, oh, worth _at least _me three days here in Tortuga. Wouldn't ye agree luv?" Jack said addressing Julia for the first time.

"Sod off. Benson-" Julia started as Jack smiled at her spunk.

"Shut up Julia! Gimme fifty more and she's yours for life." Benson said as Julia gasped again and Jack smiled.

"Done." he said throwing another pouch towards Benson. "Count it but it's all there. Now luv," he said putting a hand on Julia's shoulder, "lets retire shall we?" he smirked.

"Oh-" Julia started but remained speechless before running out of the East Inn.

"I do seem to have that affect on women." Jack said as he set out to find Julia and left Benson with glee in his eyes as he counted his newly acquired money.


	3. Welcome Home Jack

**Chapter Three: Welcome Home Jack.**

I don't know if anyone besides CaptainMarySparrow is reading this, but thanks for the update chica- this chapter is for you! (and if you are reading, please give alittle love and update!) Thanks!

It was not hard for Captain Jack Sparrow to track down his... well, woman, whore, whatever he really wanted her to be. Jack followed Julia to a shabby little house located on the outskirts of Tortuga.

"Bed check. Table check. Cooking effects, check. It'll do." Jack muttered before taking a breath and walking in to the shack.

"Julia was it luv? Jack Sparrow, mark that Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Said Jack with flourish as he bowed with arm and hat outstretched.

Julia took this time to examine the man who stood before her. Bile quickly rose in her throat at the thought that he owned her but at least she was free of Benson.

"The devil you know is always better than the one you don't." Julia's mothers voice echoed in her mind.

"Atleast you're not bad looking," Julia mused, "but I won't be your whore."

"I'm glad ye like me face luv, I like yours too. But for one hundred and fifty shillings you'll be whatever I want ye to be." Jack said jauntily walking closer to Julia. He looked at her cheek and lightly touched it.

"Ye'll be needin' to ice that luv. One thing I can promise is that I'll never hit ya like that stupid goat did."

Julia said nothing and starred at Jack.

"'Ere," said Jack handing Julia a wet rag he grabbed off of her table. "Put it on yer cheek. It'll help."

"What do you care?" said Julia grabbing the rag and pressing it to her throbbing cheek.

"I care because yer mine Julia."

"I'm not yours." Julia replied. "And I won't be your whore."

"Doll," said Jack cupping Julia's face, "Luv, Jack here, Captain Jack, mind ye, promises ye he will have that lovely body but if ye not willing tonight- well then there's always manana luv. For tonight at least, I require a bath and hot food." Jack smiled sarcastically displaying his gold teeth.

"And if I don't agree?" asked Julia stepping back to move away from Jack Sparrow.

"Then I'll be takin' what I really desire." Jack replied stepping forward to meet her body as he lazily trailed a finger over her collarbone.

"Fine." Julia said quickly turning on her heels to make Captain Jack Sparrow dinner.

"Manana luv, manana. But for now, food and a bath. Maybe ye'd even join moi."

"I don't think so Mr. Sparrow or should I say _master_?" said Julia as she peeled a potato.

"Captain do just fine luv." Jack said with a smirk as she turned away from him again and began hauling water.

"Yes 'ole Jack could get mighty use to this. Smartest thing I've prolly ever done." Jack said with a smile as he watched Julia work.

"Don't count your chickens before their hatched Captain Sparrow." Replied Julia to which Jack just laughed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Jack picked the last bit of chicken off of his plate, splashed some rum down his throat and leaned back in his chair.

"Best meal I've ever had the pleasure of luv. Atleast in awhile... think I be keepin' ya." Jack slurred.

"And what is to come of me? I have no job and apparently you own me! A pirate, I assume you're a pirate," said Julia looking directly at Jack, "owns me! Jesus!"

"Pirate Captain." Jack corrected. "Think of our arrangement more as... I make ye happy and ye do the same for 'ole Jack!"

"I'm sure." Julia said with a sigh.

"Look luv," said Jack as he sat up a bit straighter, "I'll let you work off your debt to me. But ye be done only I when I say done. Savvy?" Jack added quickly.

"My debt?" Julia said a bit shocked.

"I paid one hundred and fifty shillings for ye dear. Somehow I'm gonna get me money outta ye. So ye can work on me ship, cook, clean, warm my bed, and more and then..."

"And then you'll let me go. Just like that?" Said a disbelieving Julia.

"You work for 'ole Jack 'ere and eventually ye be free. Besides luv, don't tell me ye really wanted to spend the rest of ye long healthy life with Benson? Eventually he would've taken what I'm willing to let ye give me willingly." Jack said with a bit of a slur as his hands reached for the rum.

Julia sighed. The man was unstoppable. "Does he really need more rum?" She thought.

"All right Captain Sparrow you have a deal." Julia said looking at him.

"An accord then?" said Jack standing up, the rum still clenched in his right hand as he brought it to his lips.

"Yes. We have a concord." Said Julia moving to sit on her bed.

"Never heard it put like that but if ye say so luv." Jack replied following her to the bed.

Julia snorted. "Yer a pirate. What would you know?"

"Be nice and shake luv." Said Jack as he wrapped his left arm around Julia's waist and pulled her close, the right hand putting the rum down on the bedside floor.

"Captain! I-"

Jack cut Julia off by kissing her hard on the lips. The two struggled, both fighting for dominance before Julia eventually gave in.

"I just cannot win with him," she thought. "Or maybe you don't want to win." Her mind snapped back.

"Ahh... so ye do like me. I'm flattered Julia. I like ye too. But as to our accord Miss Julia please shake me hand." Jack said letting her go.

"You're diabolical." Said Julia

"I wouldn't go that far luv. Now shake." Said Jack extending his right hand with a crafty grin.

"But-"

"Shake me hand luv or else I'll kiss ye again and this time I won't be a gentleman and stop." Jack said as he starred at her from beneath his kohl lined eyes and Julia believed him. So she stuck her hand out to meet his and they shook. Then slowly Jack brought Julia's hand to his lips and gave her hand a sweet kiss.

"What was that?" Asked Julia as Jack chuckled and once again stood.

"Well I'm fed, the bath can wait 'til morrow, so bed. Join me luv?" asked Jack as he removed his jacket and undid his sash. His shirt then came off and his boots followed.

"Not bloody likely." Said Julia attempting to walk away.

"Bloody likely luv." said Jack as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Jack pushed her shoulder length dirty blond hair over her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"You're beautiful. A beauty." And before she knew what had hit her, Jack had pulled Julia's dress off leaving her only clad in a shift.

Julia gasped and Jack smiled.

"I usually sleep in the nude luv. I could remove it all if ye like." Jack said taunting her.

"That's quite all right Sparrow." Julia replied her arms wrapping around her chest to protect her from his eyes.

"Captain Sparrow Julia. Now come to bed luv." Jack purred as he pulled back her beds covers.

"No. Said Julia holding herself staunch.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy Julia. Now come." Said Jack.

Julia once again sighed and let him lead her to the bed. So to sleep the pirate Captain and his newly acquired treasure went.


	4. Sunrise

**Chapter Four: Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr.Gibbs, the Black Pearl, etc. The only thing I do own is Julia Bell, Benson, the East Inn, and all other original figments of my imagination! Otherwise folks, it belongs to the mouse. **

I don't know if anyone's reading (besides CaptainMarySparrow and Daftlilme. Thanks for reviewing dudes), but hey- criticism (good and bad) is welcomed! Please don't flame me however... So far I know the plot may be a bit dull but I have to do the back story, it's about to heat up past this chapter. Any ways enjoy!

Julia awoke with the sun on her face, her body pleasantly warm, and her mind free of worries for once. And then her life came back to her.

"Blast I'll be late for Benson again." Julia's mind said.

"Wait..." she said out loud and it all came flooding back. Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. "Oh my God..."

"Sleep well luv? I know I did." Came his voice thick but smooth all at once as he watched her react to his words.

And then Julia was aware of the leg nestled between hers, the hand that grazed languidly over her breasts, and the fact that Captain Jack Sparrow basically owned her.

Julia froze, rigid in mind and body. Then she flipped herself over to face Jack Sparrow while pulling his hands off of her.

"You said three days."

"I'm not quite comprehending luv. What are ye on?" Jack asked as he brushed the hair that fell in her face back behind her ear.

"You told Benson you're in Tortuga for three days. Does that mean that after tomorrow I'll never see you again? That I'll be free?"

Jack chuckled. "He's doing that a lot." Julia thought.

Jack looked seriously at Julia and replied, "I bought ya luv and ye will be able to work off the debt- but not in three days, maybe not even three years. I'm thinkin' I like ya." Jack said as his fingers ran over her jaw line.

"But you're leaving Tortuga in three days. And I live here." Julia said.

"Aye, and when I leave ye'll be with me luv."

For a while there was no response from Julia though Jack could see that she was fuming inside her pretty head.

"Cat got yer tongue luv?" Jack said playfully.

"Humph." Said Julia

"What was that luv?"

"Why won't you just take my body and leave!" Asked an agitated Julia

"Because while yer pretty face was fast asleep, I found some things of interest." said Jack. Julia did not like the way his eyes were looking at her.

"This can't be good." screamed Julia's mind.

"Very interesting things." Jack said as he trailed a hand down her side before looking at her eyes.

"What could I have, that could possibly interest a pirate Captain?" said Julia with disbelief.

"Besides yer body," said Jack, "this." Jack reached over to the floor and pulled up a worn leather book with the faint initials of _LE _ on the cover.

"My aunt's diary?" asked Julia trying to grab the diary back. "Are you completely mad Sparrow! What do you want with some old dead woman's diary?"

"Captain Sparrow luv, and no." said Jack as he stood and put the diary in his coat's pocket. "Yer aunt has substantial maps in this diary which will lead me and me crew on a substantial chase which will further lead to substantial treasure. Savvy?"

"I hate to disappoint you Captain but those maps don't lead anywhere." said Julia rising from the bed.

"And how would ye know such a thing?" Jack asked his eyes following her.

"Because, my aunt, my grandfather, and my father, they all spent their lives looking for that treasure. Guess what Captain Sparrow? None of them ever found it." Julia bitterly said as she sat down at the table and bit into an apple. "You really think I'd be living like this if I had that kind of money?"

"Aye but yer forgettin' one thing luv." said Jack standing up and enjoying the way Julia's eyes roamed over his body.

"What would that be?" Asked Julia before taking another bite of the apple.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv. If I want something I get it." Jack said taking the apple out of Julia's hands and biting down on it hard.

"Hump." Mumbled Julia in response as she stood and put on a dress.

"Well apparently ye've moved on from bein' shy round me. I like that." Jack said between bites of the apple.

"Oh do shut it Sparrow. Please."

"Captain Jack Sparrow luv. Captain Sparrow and don't ye be forgettin' it. Savvy?" Jack took another bite of the apple and looked at Julia.

"I'm going for a swim Sparrow." said Julia walking out the front door.

"CAPTAIN!" Jack called out after her. "Amazing. She doesn't even bleedin' care who I am! She'll come around." said Jack muttering as he sat down in Julia's vacated chair, "she'll come around."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

After leaving Jack, Julia had walked to the beach that was, luckily for her, deserted. Stripping to her shift she ran merrily into the waves, the ocean soothing her worries. Julia swam mindless of where she was going and found herself out past the coral reefs.

"Should I run away him?" thought Julia.

"No. That would be stupid. I need to face this head on." Julia sighed and closed her eyes. She looked up and saw the clouds starting to move in. Rain, just what she needed.

"Time to face reality." Julia muttered and began to swim back to shore.

As she rose from the water and squeezed the excess water from her wet hair Julia felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, as if someone was watching her. She turned around and stared out at the horizon, looking for some sign of life that existed other than her. She found none.

"Don't be stupid Julia, just go home and get on with life then."

So Julia did go home, home to Captain Jack Sparrow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Julia found Jack sprawled out in the hammock that hung between the two palm trees in her front yard. While Julia's house may have been a shack, it was a shack on a piece of land with a nice ocean view.

As Jack heard Julia approach, he lifted an eyelid to watch her walking towards him.

"Luv-" Jack started but frowned as Julia walked past him into the house.

Inside the house Julia poured herself a glass of water and quickly gulped it down.

"Hot today isn't it?" Said Jack as entered the room and sat down in a chair in front of Julia.

"I guess." A silence stood between them.

"Perhaps I didn't make meself clear luv, I own you but I don't want to be treatin' ye like a slave. Thus," Jack said standing, "if ye could treat me with some civility, it would be much appreciated."

"What am I supposed to say?" Asked an enraged Julia as she put the water glass down with a thud on the table. "I don't know you, I don't really like you, and I can't trust you!"

"Ahh, ye may not know me or like me luv, but ye can trust me. That I can promise ye." Jack said with a sly smile.

"Smug. That's it. You think since you're some _great _pirate you own this world and can... just walk all over it and everyone on it! Don't you Sparrow!"

"_Captain Sparrow_ Julia, and no-" He said holding a hand up for her to just give him a moment.

"No, you do. Why did you even buy me? I can't cook. I'm not that pretty. I have nothing of value-" said Julia pacing.

"Now luv, we've already discussed this. Ye have yer aunt's diary and that well, will prove to be _very _valuable. Cheer up. And yer pretty I wouldn't have bought ye otherwise." Jack said.

"Oh shut up!" Julia wailed and threw her head back dramatically.

The bullet that flew from the open window through Julia's water glass shut both Julia and Jack up.

"What the hell was that!" screamed Julia.

Jack looked at the broken glass and then out of the window from which the bullet had come.

"Get down luv, 'old Jack 'ill take care of this." Jack said with no hint of fear whatsoever.

Julia nodded, fear very present in her eyes as Jack drew his gun.

"Will that work?" Julia asked observing the antique gun Jack seemed to be holding.

"As ye were just remindin' me luv, I'm the bloody pirate! Now if you please." said Jack with sarcasm as he looked out the window again.

Another bullet came streaking in through the window and pierced the brim of Jack's hat.

"Well then. I don't know who wants to kill ye luv but I suggest we head off to me ship, the Pearl, and vacate as quickly as possible!" Jack moving away from the window.

Julia nodded and stood up.

"Ready luv?"

"Yes." Julia said.

" 'ere's what we do luv," said Jack grabbing her hand. "We run as fast as possible to the Pearl, and don't look back. Agreed?"

"Yes." Julia said feeling as though she was shaking.

"Don't stop." Jack said to which Julia nodded. Jack then kicked open the door, and propelled them off to the Black Pearl.

"Do you know what you're doing?" yelled Julia as they ran.

"Do ye luv?" Jack yelled back as he flung Julia to his left, a bullet whizzing past and hitting a palm tree in front of them.

"No I don't bloody know what I'm doing!"

"Then trust me luv! Just trust me!" Jack yelled as a thunderbolt shook the Tortuga sky. "We're almost to me ship! Just up ahead are the docks!"

"Are your men ready to sail!" Asked Julia

"They will be!" Jack responded as their feet hit the wooden planks of the docks, the Black Pearl sitting just up ahead.

"Cast off!" Yelled Jack as he and Julia boarded the Pearl. "Bloody cast off Gibbs!"

"Ye heard yer Captain mates! Make her move!" Gibbs shouted as the Black Pearl's crew hurried to obey their Captain."

Julia looked back and saw two figures running away from the docks back into the craze that was Tortuga.

"Don't worry luv, they'll be getting' what's comin' to 'em. But for now, welcome to the Pearl." Jack said with a grin as he came to stand by Julia. She looked at him and said nothing, Jack laughing as he walked away.


	5. The Black Pearl

**Chapter Five: The Black Pearl.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own POTC. Or Captain Jack Sparrow. Or the Pearl, et. all. It all belongs to the mouse!**

**A small note regarding the long distance between updates: I am currently finishing up school and will be done June 8- between here and there this fanfic is unfortunately not my top priority. Also I just got back from a vacation so that accounts for a couple weeks of not updating. I am sorry to anyone whose reading, I will try in the future to have at least a chapter a week up for all of you who read.**

**Thanks to Daftlilme, dancinggrose32,CaptainMarySparrow, and Casey for reviewing! If you read, _please_ drop me a line (good or bad, just no flames please) giving me some feedback, as that would be lovely and much appreciated! Thanks for reading folks!**

**-CaptainMarySparrow: when I update I add a new chapter to my story. Savvy luv? )**

Julia sat anxiously awaiting some command in Jack's cabin to be given to her. As she stared out the window she thought to herself, "think, just think."

The Captain's cabin was rich in color and effects, far richer than Julia had thought it would be. There were scores of maps, books strewn here and there, and the odd bottle of rum or two. Clothing decorated the floor by the bed, which was rumpled and unmade. It was a very male, lived in room. To Julia it screamed Jack Sparrow.

"I like it." Julia said thinking she was by herself.

"Do you luv? Warms my heart." Said Jack suddenly entering the cabin, the door slamming shut with gust.

"Well... it'll do for now any ways." Julia replied shaken a bit by Jack's sudden appearance.

"Good. I don't quite believe you meself, but good luv." Jack said as he stood with a smile.

"What, umm, do you, intend to do with me Captain?" Julia asked rising from the bed.

"Put you to work of course luv. We're on a ship, you have to work to keep your keep."

"Right. And when do I start?" Julia asked softly toying with her hair. "God I need a bath." She thought.

"Well that is the question Julia- will you work for me tonight in my bed? I rather like the look of you in it. Or will you start work now on my floor?"

Julia thought. "He's really not that bad looking, it might be nice... nicer than scrubbing the floors anyway. But then... no, he's nice looking, I can... but he's always in a drunken state Julia... still... He does have nice eyes but..."

"I don't 'ave all bleedin' day Miss Bell! Decide please!" Jack said stomping his foot as he let out an annoyed breath.

"Obviously your floors." Said Julia with sudden coldness.

"Then follow me." Said Jack with a wide grin. "You're in for a real treat."

"Can't wait." Julia replied to Jack's back as she followed him up to the deck.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Working on a ship was not fun. If scrubbing the East Inn's floors had been hard, the Black Pearl was pure impossibility.

"Eh... more force luv. Really _put_ your body into the floor you know?" Said Jack coughing quickly to cover a laugh as he observed Julia.

"_Oh I know_." Thought Julia. Jack Sparrow would not have the satisfaction of seeing her crack. "You did this for Benson, you can bloody do this for him!" Julia said under her breath.

"What was that luv? Didn't quite catch that meself." Jack said cupping his ear.

"Oh nothing." Said Julia in a voice that was fake and sweet.

"Right I'll be around if you need me for _any _sort of reason luv." Jack said with a smile.

"Highly unlikely but thank you." Said Julia with a smile of her own as she sat up and looked Jack in the eye.

"We'll see luv shan't we?" And with that Captain Jack Sparrow walked away leaving Julia by herself to scrub.

"Blah blah blah." Said Julia under her breath.

"Oh," said Jack turning around. "One more thing, or a few actually. There's laundry to be done, as well as supper to help with later. 'Ave fun luv." Jack said as he continued walking.

"Sodding ass." Julia wanted to scream but only muttered as she threw her rag back on the ship's deck and scrubbed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Laundry had not treated Julia any better than the Black Pearl's deck had so she could only pray supper with the crew went swimmingly. It didn't.

"Finally, ye better learn quickly girl," said an older, slim man as Julia entered the galley. "I don't do the serving, ye do." He accented his course words with the violent action of chopping apart some unlucky fish. "Are ye bloody listenin' girl?" Julia found his butcher knife pointed dangerously close to her chest.

"I came as soon as I could but I had-"

"I don't care! The captain be wantin' his grub and I ain't gonna keep 'im waitin' am I? Not I, not Huck James- and that's chef to ye missy! Now get over 'ere and take some soup outta 'ere to said crew!" Huck, who Julia now knew was the Black Pearl's chef, said with rough flourish as he moved over to a large kettle to smell his soup.

"I'm not supposed to serve the crew, I'm supposed to help you! And first of all my name is not missy- it's Julia! Secondly-" Julia said with her hands flying around wildly before Huck again cut her off.

"I don't bleedin' care if yer the bloody Queen! Get yer lazy bum out there and help serve the crew!" Yelled Huck as he stirred tonight's soup.

"I really don't appreciate being spoken to like that." Replied a saucy Julia as she grabbed two bowls of soup to take out from the galley.

"Take it up with the bleedin' Captain if ye think yer so high and mighty madam!" Huck yelled in reply as Julia left with his soup.

"Bleedin' boat, bleedin' crew, bleedin' 'hello luv! Me name is _Captain_Jack Sparrow!' Don't forget the bleedin' _captain_ or the whole world might end! Oh no!" Mumbled Julia as she walked up to the first table full of pirates she saw to deliver their dinner.

"You've got spunk. I like that." A female voice said from the table Julia was serving.

"What?" Asked Julia stopping to look for the speaker of the voice.

"I said," said a slim woman standing up with long dark hair, "you've got spunk. What's yer name?"

"Julia Bell." Julia replied as she plopped the bowls of soup before two hungry pirates.

"Anamaria pleased to meet you. So obviously you aren't a pirate, what are you?" Said Anamaria eyeing Julia carefully.

"A slave to your captain. Ah, he's looking at us. You might want to move or you also could, become Jack's slave." A caustic Julia said as she cheekily waved to Jack with a smug smile.

"Captain Jack, and I don't let men enslave me- if anything I enslave them." Replied Anamaria with a nod to Jack.

"Well then... don't let me stop you Anamaria. It's been nice but I have to serve many, many, more hungry pirates so goodbye." Julia said as she retreated back to the galley.

"Well then." Said Anamaria with a haughty air as she sat back down. Jack winced as he watched Anamaria's and Julia's interaction. Julia's introduction to the crew was not going smoothly.

"They're a nice enough bunch of misfits to befriend." Jack said to himself as he thought of his crew.

"What do I always tell you Jack; women are not good luck, they are bad. She's messin' something awful bad with the crew. She ain't making no friends Jack. It be wise to drop her off at the next port." Chimed in Gibbs as he sipped his rum.

"Gibbs, she's mine. She owes me and I ain't dropping her off at some port for sake man! So drop it savvy?" Jack replied as he took a heavy sip of his own rum.

"Jack, no matter how good she is in bed, I promise you at the next port there will be a woman who can top her, many in fact. Now please, just let her-"

"First off Gibbs, _Captain_, secondly if I was bedding her, she wouldn't be serving my crew dinner. Third I paid 150 shillings for her-"

"Ye paid 150 shillings for that wench? Are ye bleedin' crazy!" Yelled Gibbs

"Thus I might add, Julia, her name is Julia Gibbs, is not going anywhere until I say so. And now me bloody dinner is ruined! I am leaving Gibbs!" Jack yelled as he drained the last of his rum and stomped out of the dining area up to the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Well he didn't have to yell now did he?" Gibbs responded knowing Jack would never hear anyway.

Mr. Cotton's parrot squeaked and looked at Gibbs. "Oh shut up!" Gibbs responded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

"I can't even control me own crew anymore and I ain't being bloody marooned on that island again! There will be no mutiny!" Yelled Jack as he paced the deck and looked out on the dark ocean waves. The sound of sniffling broke his rant. "Why am I crying?" Asked Jack feeling his cheeks for tears and loudly slamming his hand down on the ship's railing when he felt none. "There are no tears! No bloody tears!"

"You aren't crying fool! I bloody am!" Said Julia before breaking into another sob as she stood up on the Pearl's steps and prepared to walk away.

"Why are ye bleedin' crying! There's nothing' to cry about on my ship. I really don't smell that bad do I?" Jack responded looking for a smile. Julia gave him none and just sobbed harder. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, please stop! Look I relieve you of yer duties for tonight, just come with me to the cabin and we'll get some sleep!"

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Said Julia backing away from Jack

"Luv, I ain't gonna try anything." Said Jack holding up his hands as a sign of peace. "I'll sleep on the bloody floor."

"Fine." Julia said wiping her face.

"Fine." Replied Jack as he grabbed her hand and led her to his cabin. And that was that. There was no more discussion between the two, just silence, Julia's occasional sniffle, and the sound of the ocean which neither at that moment cared to disturb with dialogue.


End file.
